Comfort
by Enecs
Summary: It's Sophia's birthday and Daryl is there to comfort her mother.


**This will probably be a chapter story if I can think of more if not, it's a nice little one shot! :{D**

* * *

Carol sat in the grass of the prison yard by T's grave, she loved Lori, but T was the person she talked to when she couldn't talk to Daryl, he was her second best friend. "I'm not sure about it, but I think today is Sophia's birthday, feels like it's February, been at lest ten days, if I'm right she would be thirteen, sometimes it kills me how much I miss her." She sighed "you can't even answer back" Carol got up and started for the empty watch tower, she just needed to be alone right now.

* * *

Daryl rolled over looking out the window, it was bright outside, he must have slept in, slowly he sat up wiping his eyes, he must have been damn tired to sleep in. He stretched then got up, maybe he could go hunting, not like there was anything else to do. He was half way down the stairs when Maggie stopped him

"Daryl, do you think you can go check on Carol, she went into the watch tower an hour ago, wont come out" he nodded.

"Yeah, why not, don't got nothin' else ta do" Maggie handed him a granola bar

"she hasn't eaten yet" he took it and headed for the watch tower, damn woman needs to learn to eat, she was gonna waste away if she didn't. He climbed the stairs and stopped when he heard it, she was crying, he was never good with crying. Daryl looked behind him, he could just go back and have one of the women come and check on her. No, he and Carol had grown closer, he needed to learn how to deal with the crying, for her. Seems a lot of the things he does now are for her, when the hell did he get soft, why was it only her that made him soft. Slowly he opened the door she was sitting on an old desk

"Carol?" she wiped her eyes

"yeah Daryl, something wrong?" he sat down next to her

"ain't nothIn' wrong with me, what goin' on with ya?" she sighed

"you don't really want to know Daryl, I'll be fine by tomorrow, I just….need to be alone right now" he nodded and handed her the granola bar.

"Eat" she shook her head

"I'm not hungry, give it to one of the kids" Carol gave a small smile, not big enough to show teeth but still big enough to make his stomach tie in knots.

"Woman eat or ima have ta shove it down ya throat" she huffed and took the bar, slowly peeled the rapper and nibbled on it, it reminded him of a hamster, he smiled to himself. "Ya gonna tell me 'bout what's buggin' ya?" she shook her head

"Just let me be alone" she sat down the bar, looking out the window

"ain't gonna leave ya, come on, spill it" he bumped her shoulder. She scooted away from him

"do you know what mouth it is?" he closed his eyes and counted in his head

"might be February, why?" she put her head on her knees

"Sophia's birthday was in February." She let out a sob, Daryl stood and rocked from foot to foot

"it's uh….alright Carol, she's uh….waitin' for ya in Haven, don't cry, please" she looked up

"it's okay Daryl you can go, don't have to listen to me cry, I know you don't like crying". He sighed and sat next to her, slowly putting an arm over her shoulders

"your right I don't like cryin', never 'ave, probably never will, but for you, I'll stand it" she looked over at him then started crying harder, he pulled her to him allowing her to lay her head on his chest. If it was anyone else he would have taken them up on their offer and left, but this was Carol, this was the woman he loved. Love, WOW!…. HOLD UP!, when the hell he decide he loved her?

* * *

Carol didn't know when it happened but she had fallen asleep and when she woke she was still in his arms, except now they were laying on the ground and he was behind her. His arm draped over her middle, pulling her to him, his breathing was heavy and kept hitting the back of her neck, she slowly turned not wanting to wake him, not that it would matter, he was such a light sleeper. The second she moved his eyes were open  
"how long I been out?" she shrugged as best she could, he seemed to notice his arm was still rapped abound her and pulled away sitting up. Slowly she sat up and looked outside, the sky was orange, they had been asleep a while

"I think we better head back to the prison" he nodded and stood offering his hand to help her up, she excepted. He pulled a little to hard and she came crashing down on top of him, their faces were inches apart from each other, his breath hitting her face. She didn't really know who started the kiss, but she did know she was the one who deepened it, she ran one of her hands throw his hair, the other one laying flat against his chest. He sat up grabbing the back of her neck pulling her to him, she had to push away to gasp for breath "I'm going to be honest I did not expect that to happen" he nodded still taking in gulps of air. He pulled her to him again and she allowed him, wrapping her legs around him, they really should get back to the others, she just didn't want to. He ran his hands down her back then under her shirt, moving to her front running his hand over her breasts. She could feel him growing hard and she know she had to stop it right now or they would never make it back to the others, she pushed herself off him and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry Daryl, if we don't stop now, eventually someone will come looking for us and….." he nodded

"I git it, damn it, would probably be short round to, lil fuck's everywhere" Carol giggled

"yeah probably would be him, or Maggie, those two I swear." He smiled at her

"ready ta go back?"

"whenever you are" he stood grabbed her hand and lead her out, back to the group.


End file.
